1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of salvaging and recycling, and to the particular field of accessories for recycling paper.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many businesses and individuals are trying to conserve various items in order to protect the environment. Water is being conserved, fuel is being conserved, and the like.
Furthermore, many people wish to recycle items that can be recycled for re-use. Paper is a particularly visible item that can be re-used if recycled. The paper can be recast as new paper or applied for other uses.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for assisting people in recycling paper.
Copiers are used in nearly every office. Often, people make extra copies or make copies that have errors or the like. Such copies are often simply discarded which is wasteful. If such copies could be re-used, a great savings for both the business and the environment would result.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for assisting people in recycling paper, such as in association with a copier.
However, in order to be most effective, the recycling system should be convenient and easy to use. Otherwise, busy people may not take the time or put forth the effort to use the recycling system.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for assisting people in recycling paper, such as in association with a copier, which is easy and convenient to use.